1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a printed wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A printed wiring board and its manufacturing method are described in, for example, Japanese Patent 3795270. In such a printed wiring board, a high-density region in which conductive bumps are arranged densely, and a low-density region in which conductive bumps are arranged sparsely are both formed in a single substrate. The printed wiring board is structured by properly arranging those high-density regions and low-density regions. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.